


Where you're Vic's child and he finds out you were cutting

by Stylinsonhorayne



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: One Shot, Other, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Vic's daughter and you self harm and one day Tony walks in on you harming yourself and you ask him not to tell Vic and he says he won't but he tells Mike and Jaime and they tell Vic and Vic gets mad that he didn't know sooner but comforts you and he asks where your blades are are and you won't tell him but he finds them and you start crying and he comforts you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you're Vic's child and he finds out you were cutting

You slide the blade across your ribs biting your lip to stop a whimper from coming out. 

You feel tears come to your eyes and slide it again, deeper than before. 

"Y/N?" You hear Tony ask and gasp, putting the razor away and grabbing a towel, covering the fresh cuts.

"Y/N, you can't do that," Tony says and you press the towel harder. "D-don't tell my dad. Please," you whisper.

". . .fine. You can't put a dirty towel on it, though," he says and gets paper towels, running water on it and putting it on the cuts, pushing your hair out of your face.

"Where are the bandages?" He asks and you point to the cabinet. 

He opens it and puts bandages on your cuts, standing up.

"Don't tell him," you whisper and he nods. "I won't. Bye Y/N," he says and walks out the door.

You sigh and grab the blade, putting it in the very back of your nightstand and pulling your shirt on, laying on your bed and sighing.

***  
"Y/N cuts herself," Tony says, sitting by Mike and Jaime. "Why?" Mike asks, wondering why his niece would cut herself. 

"I don't know. I saw her doing it," he shrugs and they nod. 

The door opens and Vic walks in, looking at the small group sitting on his couch. 

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Vic asks. "Um, apparently Y/N cuts herself," Mike says and you freeze, sitting up quickly and wincing. 

"What?" He asks and you frown, hearing the hurt in his voice. "Where is she?!" His tone switches from hurt to anger in an instant and you get scared, siting on your shirt to make sure it doesn't rise up.

"Her room," Tony sighs and you hear Vic storm to your room. 

He opens the door and walks over to you, sitting beside you.

"Y/N, why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" He asks, his voice raised. "Tell you what?" You ask, pretending you don't know what he's talking about.

"Cutting," he says softly, holding your hand. "I-I don't-" you stammer, scooting away. 

"Yeah, you do. Mike told me," Vic says and you look away when you see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Y/N, I love you, the guys love you. I don't understand why you do that to yourself," he whispers, the tears falling now.

"Where are your blades?" He asks. "No," you say, wrapping your arms around your body, shaking your head. 

Be sighs and gets up, looking through your drawers.

"Dad, stop," you plead and he pulls his finger back, blood dripping from it.

You realize he found them and you start crying, hiding your head and shaking quietly.

You hear a rustle, a toilet flush or two, and then you feel him sitting beside you, embracing you.

Without noticing you rest your head on his shoulder, still crying.

"They're gone. Was that all of them?" He asked and you nod, sobbing. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Please don't do it again. If you need anyone to talk to we're always here for you, okay?" He asks and you nod, wiping your eyes.

He starts to get up but you grab his arm, pulling him back.

"C-can you stay?" You ask and be smiles. Sitting back down. 

"Sure," he whispers and kisses your forehead. "C-can we watch tv?" You ask. He nods and turns to tv on, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes.

"I love you, Y/N," he whispers. "I love you, too, daddy," you mumble.


End file.
